


Smuts for y'all  horny fucks

by Wanderus_love (orphan_account)



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Lactation Kink, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Play, Pregnant Sex
Language: Afrikaans
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:34:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28764129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Wanderus_love
Summary: Your 5 months pregnant with hisoka's child.Hes turned on by your round plush belly.And your turned on by his long thick cock.
Relationships: Hisoka (Hunter x Hunter)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Smuts for y'all  horny fucks

Ijejekdh3bdhebdh ether hfhehdbe


End file.
